


Reinhardt's Puppe

by Gearwork



Series: Reinhardt's Puppe [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doll Play, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kidnapping, Mind Break, Shameless Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gearwork/pseuds/Gearwork
Summary: A real quick note here. Thank you for reading what is basically doll play smut.  Been working on for a few months (blame work and getting a new pc). This is my first time making a gender  neutral story  (cause who doesn't wanna be wine and dined by rein?) so if I mess up forgive me. This is also NSFW so fair warning and I am pretty sure I butchered the german language so yea blame google. This also has some dub con, kidnapping, and mind break so again fair warning. I wont take up more of your time so enjoy! Also any good feedback will help!





	Reinhardt's Puppe

In the picturesque village of Rothenburg lived one of the Germany's most beloved hero's Reinhardt Wilhelm. Rein loved making dolls and dresses to help sooth him during his down times, the outfits he makes for his dolls cover the full range of lolita from gothic to sweet including petite coats, bonnets, etc.. Little does anyone know he gets off doing his craft envisioning how they would look on his beloved, dreaming of the perfect wedding for him and his love but dreaded having to settle for his porcelain doll collection. He would often spend nights laying awake dreaming of what his beloved looked like dressed in only the finest outfits that he designed. His other hobby he enjoyed was charity work for several of the organizations around town. He loved donating his crafts and services for the biggest auctions in hopes of seeing the winners enjoy his crafts until one day he met the apple of his eye while he was talking to the event organizer. He walks up and welcomes his target of affection. "Hello, My name is Reinhardt Wilhelm, Your name?" "My name is ______. I am pleased to meet your acquaintance" They hold out their hand to shake rein's hand. " I am charmed to meet you to" rein said as he holds their hand and kisses it softly. "Such a gentleman" They said as the look away and blush. "Its a rare thing now a days to see such behavior. I hope I can win your services mr.wilhelm" as they giggle. "I hope I can make you proud of my craft. Oh please feel free to call me by my first name~" said rein. Soon the auction starts and he takes his seat near them hoping that the will win. His heart goes a flutter seeing his loves hand shoot up, placing their bid. He fights all the feelings of excitement as the auctioneer announcing the winner of his services. "Thank you for your generous donation _____. Im so honored that you won me." he said as he shakes his attraction's hand. "Oh the honor is mine Mr.... Wilhelm. I can see your talent is in such high demand. Your dolls and outfits are nothing I have ever seen. Im surprised I have never seen you in the lolita community. The others would die for your work and well...." they turn away to blush. "and they would love to meet a real hero. You look like a knight from some old folk tale." they said as they giggle. "Oh _______ you give me too much credit. Im sure their is more people like me out there in the world" Rein replied blushing like crazy. After a few words with his love he goes to town buying the materials, smiling like crazy with thoughts of grandeur. 

They meet constantly in his garden to discuss the plans for the doll and outfit unbeknownst to the person rein is taking note of their habits and qualities. Every meeting to him is heaven and hell. He wants to ravish them in his garden, ripping off their outfit and drinking in every moan coming from their mouth, seeing their body quiver in pleasure but he knows better. He starves himself of the pleasure knowing it will only be time before he can relive himself of his lust. After their meetings in his rose garden he would rush back to his work room feverishly working as if in a trance like state spending days upon days in his shop cursing himself when he needs to step away for a break. He thinks to himself "my love needs this this to be god like in perfection." He takes time in between making the outfit to mold all of the dolls in his collection look like his love. "Oh my love.....how I need you in my life. You will be the pearl of my collection...no the diamond of my life. My love...." He kisses the doll on the lips wishing they would be in his arms right now. "I need your touch.... I need your scent." Rein takes a handkerchief given to him by his love from the shrine he erected adorned with all of the small souvenirs he has obtained from them. " Meine puppe...." He then takes big whiffs from it and starts masturbating with great fervor. "Meine puppe......Ich brauche dich ... deine Berührung, deinen Duft. Du bist meine Rettung." Rein speeds up his strokes as he lays on his back occasionally arching. "Meine Geliebte...." He then suddenly stops as he reaches his breaking point. "Nein noch nicht. Ich muss das für meine Liebe speichern.

Several days later rein receives a phone call from his obsession. "Hello Reinhardt? It's me ________. I was wondering if you were free." Rein's heart when into a full panic mode hearing his loves voice in a depressed mood. "Is something wrong_______?" He said. "No, no Rein....im just wondering if you want to go out this weekend to the Christmas fair in your town. I got some free time finally from my job and heard that the sights and sounds are amazing during this time. To be honest...Its my first time being in a country without my family and Im a lil scared of going around by myself. I feel ashamed. I've been in Germany for sometime now but I have been so busy with the family buniess I never got to see the sights of the country. " Rein replied; " I know its a lil scary being alone here but I would love to accompany you." Rein was trying to cotton himself as he was jumping for joy, giddy as a school boy. "Their is also one other thing... My friend gave me tickets to a show in the same town for Saturday night. Its a visual kei band called "malice mizer." I know you probably never heard of them but they are one of my favorite bands. I would love to go with you if you want but if its too much for you we can skip it." Rein calmed himself down. "Nonsense_______ I would be honored in accompanying you around the town. I love the Christmas season and would love to hear something new. Just come to my house. You don't even need to book a room. You can stay in my guest room for the whole weekend if need be." His love responded " Thank you for you hospitably. Im surprised you haven't married. You would make a perfect husband. I will see you on Friday morning then. Good bye Rein." As soon as rein ended the call he got straight to work setting up his guest room. " It needs to be perfect!" Rein declared as he rushes to make it look like something from a old faiy tale. "I wonder....." After he was done he started to put secret cameras in the room. "I'm sorry________ but I want to save every moment. I need it all."


End file.
